Câlin canin
by Midwintertears
Summary: Mais enfin, Sev’, quand je remue la queue, ça veut dire que je suis content…Tu veux que je sois malheureux, c’est ça ?


Hé hé, il me semblait bien que mentionner la « queue » de Sirius dans le résumé était une bonne stratégie (mais ce n'est pas un lemon !)

Encore un gros délire à deux mornilles et trois noises!

* * *

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Câlin canin

Genre : Humour.

Pairing : Sirius/Severus

Rating : M

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Euh, quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne vois pas le reflet de JKR, donc, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Câlin Canin**

« Frrruttt frrrruuut frrrrruuttttt… »

Ça, c'est un bruit reconnaissable entre mille : c'est le bruit des pas de mon Bien-Aimé qui trottine gaiement, la queue en l'air.

Je tiens à préciser que mon Bien-Aimé est un animagus chien, et que donc, quand je dis qu'il trottine « gayment » la queue en l'air, je veux dire…enfin, avoir la queue en l'air, ça lui arrive aussi dans sa version humaine, mais…Je ne faisais pas allusion à _cette_ queue-_là_, c'est clair?

Donc, je disais que ces « frrrrut fruuut », c'était le bruit que font les papattes de mon Patmol sur le parquet de la chambre, avec ses petits coussinets tous doux, et ses griffes qu'il devrait couper.

Je suis toujours au lit, ce matin, je fais grasse mat', voilà, j'ai dit.

Mais apparemment, le sac à puce en a décidé autrement : il grimpe sur le lit et me piétine pour m'énerver, et puis, il me colle sous le nez son haleine de pâtée _César_ mélangée avec l'os pourri qu'il a rongé hier soir. Je fais une grimace et je me rends compte la seconde suivante que c'était le signal qu'il attendait pour…

—Oh non, pas ça…Noooonn, Sirius, pitié, noooonnnnn !

Mais si, il le fait : il sort sa langue longue comme un chausse-pied et me lèche le visage en me tartinant de bave ! Sale corniaud, si j'avais eu un journal sous la main, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il aurait reçu un coup sur le museau !

Mais c'est pas tout, il semblerait que son objectif du jour soit de me faire tourner en bourrique, et pour ça, il mord dans la couverture sous mon menton et tire jusqu'à me découvrir complètement. Automatiquement, je me commémore la nuit chaude et agitée que nous avons partagée, hier, et me retrouver à poil de si bon matin, dans le froid, ça ne me plait pas du tout.

Je me relève subitement, et je lui fais mes gros yeux méchants, pour l'intimider, mais ça ne marche pas, alors, je lui donne une tape sur la tête.

—Vilain chien ! Pas gentil ! Vilain !

—Kaï kaï, Couine-t-il.

J'ai toujours trouvé ça assez drôle : lui qui en humain possède une voix si grave et si virile, quand il est un chien et qu'il souffre, il se met à pousser de petits cris aigus limite ridicules !

Il baisse ses oreilles et prend cet air malheureux, avec des yeux de velours, que les chiens utilisent fréquemment pour faire croire aux humains qu'ils n'ont rien mangé depuis trois jours alors qu'on vient de remplir leur gamelle. Mais dans le cas de Patmol, ce regard larmoyant signifie « Je suis un pauvre chien battu, le méchant Severus, il me frappe ! »

—Ouais, c'est ça, plaints-toi ! Je lui lance, C'est pas toi qui vient d'être tiré des bras de Morphée par un gros réveille-matin poilu et baveux !

Il fait des yeux encore plus tristes, il veut me faire craquer, je le sais. Mais je vais tenir bon!

Alors, il se dirige vers un coin de la pièce et ramasse mes pantoufles qu'il saisit dans sa gueule pour me les apporter.

—Oh, il va me chercher mes pantoufles, le Patmol ?

J'ai dit ça avec une voix gentille, alors du coup, il redresse les oreilles et se met à remuer la queue comme un con.

—Et pourquoi tu ne m'apportes pas _d'abord _mon peignoir, je suis tout nu, Je lui fais remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

A ce moment-là, il recrache mes mules et commence à haleter de joie avec un air parfaitement crétin. Et sa queue se met à battre si vite qu'on penserait qu'il essaye de faire du vent avec.

—Je vois, Dis-je, comprenant la raison de son bonheur subit, Tu veux que je reste à poil toute la journée parce que c'est dimanche ? Tu veux que nous nous promenions tous les deux dans la maison nus comme des vers ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrent d'excitation et semblent prêts à jaillir hors de leurs orbites.

Et moi, j'explose :

—Abruti !! Espèce de cabot pervers !! Le jour où on t'a programmé, on a oublié quelques boulons !!

Furieux, je me lève et je vais moi-même chercher un peignoir, puisque l'autre quadrupède sans cervelle ne veut pas le faire. Je m'habille en lui tournant le dos.

Quand je me retourne pour le regarder, ce n'est plus le canis canis, mais l'homo sapiens qui se tient devant moi.

—Mais enfin, Sev', quand je remue la queue, ça veut dire que je suis content…Tu veux que je sois malheureux, c'est ça ?

Je le regarde passablement énervé. J'essaye de reprendre mon calme.

—C'est pas parce que tu es content que je suis fâché, mais parce que la raison pour laquelle tu es content est le fruit de ton esprit vicieux et détraqué !

—Mais non, enfin, je suis content parce que tu es là, parce que je suis avec toi, qu'on est heureux ensemble, tu sais, les chiens, il ne leur en faut pas plus pour remuer la queue !

—Et bien, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai compris, Je rétorque, maussade.

—Tu ne piges rien à la psychologie canine….

Il a l'air désolé.

—Ben, non, vois-tu, renifler le postérieur de mes congénères en guise de « bonjour » est une pratique qui me dépasse, alors, non, je ne comprends rien à la psychologie canine !

Il s'approche de moi avec un regard attendri. Il est bizarre, ce mec-là: plus je suis de mauvaise humeur, plus il se fait câlin, à croire que ça l'amuse de me voir bougonner…

Il me prend dans ses bras et colle sa tête sur mon épaule.

—Tire pas la gueule, Sev', même si t'es marrant quand tu fais ça…

—Pfft.

Je lui caresse la tête, même en humain, il aime qu'on lui gratte derrière les oreilles. Il relève le museau et vient m'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Y'a pas à dire, ces bêtes-là sont affectueuses!

—Moi, tu sais, je peux t'aider à comprendre les chiens…

—Ben voyons…

—Quoi, ça ne t'intéresse pas d'essayer de comprendre leur mentalité, comment ils raisonnent…comment JE raisonne quand j'en suis un ?

—Parce que tu te prends vraiment pour un clébard quand tu te transformes ?

—Ben, évidemment, je n'oublie pas que je suis en réalité un humain, mais disons qu'il y a…des instincts, des réflexes, qui me semblent tout à fait naturels alors que quand je suis humain, ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit…

—Hum…C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vu boire dans les WC quand tu n'es pas transformé...

—SEVERUS !

—Ben quoi ? Et d'ailleurs, je te préviens : je ne t'embrasse plus si tu ne te brosses pas les dents après…

—Je ne fais pas ça!

—Oh que si ! Et que je ne te vois pas non plus marquer ton territoire sur mes pantoufles !

—Ça, je l'ai jamais fait !

Je me mets à rire, il boude et je le gratte un peu plus fort derrière les oreilles.

—Méchant ! Râle-t-il.

—Et si on allait petit -déjeuner ? Je lui dis, sentant mon estomac gargouiller.

— Ah, justement, je t'ai préparé plein de trucs : des œufs et du bacon, des croissants, du chocolat, des…

—Oh, le gentil chien-chien ! Il m'a fait mon petit-déjeuner !

—Mais euh…arrête de te moquer !

—Mais non, je ne moque pas, je suis très heureux d'être servi comme un roi par mon adorable compagnon…

—Ah, tout de même !

—….à quatre pattes !

—Mais !!

—Tu mérites une récompense : qui c'est le gentil toutou qui va recevoir un susucre ?

—Grrrrrr !!

—Si tu fais le beau et que tu donnes la patte, je…

—Ça suffit ! Continue à te foutre de ma gueule et tu dors sur le canapé !

—Ah, tu ne m'invites pas à partager ton panier ?

—Et dire que j'étais prêt à te servir ton breakfast au lit, habillé avec une robe de soubrette !

_Hum…__Ç__a devient intéressant tout à coup ! _

—Allez, c'est bon, j'arrête…Je fini par lui dire, pour qu'il arrête de bouder.

Je le prends dans mes bras mais il boude encore.

—Désolé de me moquer de toi, mais quand même, toi, tu m'as bien réveillé de façon brutale…

Je l'embrasse sur le coin de la bouche. Je sens ses lèvres qui bougent: il sourit.

—Viens, mon Sirius, on va manger.

J'enfile les pantoufles pleines de bave de labrador, on descend dans la salle à manger et après avoir vu le contenu de mon assiette, je fais semblant d'apprécier le bonhomme qu'il a dessiné, avec une bouche en bacon et des yeux en œufs au plat…Satané clebs, il sait bien que je trouve ça super gnangnan, et il l'a fait exprès pour m'embêter, mais je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de me voir râler.

On commence à manger et il ne cesse de m'envoyer des regards langoureux façon Marilyn Monroe, _I wanna be loved by you, pou pou pidou !_

—Dis-moi, Sirius, il y a tout de même une question qui me taraude à propos des chiens…

—Je t'écoute…

—Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, quand tu te transformes, d'avoir un os pénien ?

Encore un peu, il manque de recracher son porridge.

—Alors ? Je demande.

—Mais…Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

—Tu voulais que je me montre plus curieux envers le monde canin, alors voilà.

—Et c'est à ça que tu penses en premier ?

—Oui.

—Et bien, je n'y pense pas vraiment, je le sors jamais, même pas pour pisser…Il ne m'est jamais arrivé d'éprouver de désir sexuel sous ma forme de chien, alors…

—J'espère bien…surtout si c'est en pensant à moi, je te préviens: si jamais un jour tu soulages tes pulsions sur ma jambe, je t'envoie chez le vétérinaire te faire piquer !

Il fait une grimace et ses yeux se voilent. Oh, oh, d'habitude, quand il fait cette tête-là, c'est qu'il repense à un souvenir douloureux, genre ses années à Azkaban.

—Euh…J'ai dit une bêtise ?

—J'aime pas le vétérinaire, Il me répond. C'est mon pire ennemi.

—Je croyais que c'était Bellatrix, ton pire ennemi ?

—Aussi, mais le véto, il a toutes sortes d'odeurs sur lui…

—Bellatrix aussi, non ?

—Des odeurs laissées par les autres chiens…

—Bellatrix sent la chienne en chaleur !

—Il sent la peur…Il pue la mort, ce type-là.

J'ouvre grand les yeux.

—Tu es sérieux ? Tu as peur du vétérinaire ?

Il ne répond rien. Note pour moi-même : la prochaine fois que Sirius m'embête, le menacer de l'emmener chez Vous-Savez- Qui (non, pas Voldemort, mais le méchant monsieur qui terrorise les toutous!)

—Je sais que c'est irrationnel, Dit-il, Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise quand je le vois…

—Pourtant, ce n'est plus ni moins qu'un brave homme qui fait son boulot et qui aime assez les animaux pour leur consacrer une partie de sa vie !

—Ça c'est toi qui le dit, t'as jamais vu celui qu'il y a dans _Beethoven_!

—Qu'est-ce que la musique classique vient faire là-dedans ?

—Non, pas le compositeur, le film moldu avec le Saint-Bernard !

—Aaaaah…J'avais oublié « les fabuleuses références cinéphiles de Sirius Black ».

—Maaaaiiiiissss, tu recommences à te moquer !

—Ben écoute, faut quand même dire que tu n'aimes que les films dans lesquels il y a des chiens , et la plupart sont des dessins animés: _Beethoven, Les 101 dalmatiens, Comme chiens et chats, Rox et Roucky, Tous les chiens vont au paradis, La belle et le clochard…_

— Sev', et si on faisait la même chose qu'eux, tu sais, le truc avec les spaghettis…

—Nan !

—_Ô__ nuit, belle nuit, sous le ciel d'Italie, on l'appelle la bella notte…_

—Nan, j'ai dit !

—T'es vraiment pas romantique !

Et voilà, maintenant, on tire la gueule tous les deux.

Je l'aime, ce type, faut pas croire, c'est juste que…Je suis sérieux, il est déjanté. Parfois, il lui arrive d'être sérieux, et parfois il m'arrive d'être déjanté…Mais on ne parvient presque jamais à être sérieux ou déjantés tous les deux en même temps…Là est le problème.

Mais ça arrive. Parfois.

On était tous deux très sérieux quand nous avions du avouer au monde que nous étions ensemble. Mais quand son abruti de filleul a fait un arrêt cardiaque à cette révélation, je vous jure que Sirius n'avait aucune envie de rire lorsque nous avons été le voir à l'hôpital (moi si !)

On était aussi tous les deux très déjantés quand nous avions organisé l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Lupin, mais quand cette gogo-danseuse m'a envoyé ses jarretelles _roses_ à la figure, je n'avais aucune envie de rire (lui si !).

Enfin, bref, la plupart du temps, on se chamaille, rien de bien méchant, mais ça fout parfois une mauvaise ambiance.

Heureusement, il y a au moins un sujet sur lequel on est toujours d'accord…Un sujet qu'on pourrait juger léger, mais…Ne dit-on que si ça ne marche pas au niveau sexuel, c'est tout le couple qui se dégrade ?

Alors c'est pourquoi, quand mon adorable Patmol arrête de bouder et me lance son regard de chiot en manque d'affection par-dessus ses flocons d'avoine, je lui souris, et je lui dit:

—Nonobstant le fait que je n'ai pas fini de digérer…ni même de manger, je ne suis pas contre un câlin, là tout de suite, avec mon canin canon !

—Yahoooo !

Et il bondit par-dessus la table avec la souplesse qu'il n'aurait du avoir que sous sa forme d'animagus, et il semble encore plus bestial en humain. En trois secondes, je me retrouve plaqué au sol, il m'embrasse, mais son haleine sent le café au lait et non la pâtée pour chien. Y'a pas à dire, j'aime mieux ça que le coup de langue qu'il m'a donné pour me réveiller. Le chien est affectueux, mais l'homme est amoureux.

Tout compte fait, je crois bien qu'il avait raison: c'était vraiment pas la peine de mettre un peignoir.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, j'ai osé commettre cette chose en l'espace d'une soirée, soyez indulgents...


End file.
